


Poisonous

by Siderea



Series: CLAMP One-shots [4]
Category: X/1999
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui is dangerous and he knows it, but it's hard to not be a little bit selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the 31_days prompt  
> "I should tell you, I'm disaster."--12 June 2008

Some days, he didn't get it. Not really a surprise, as Kamui would be the first to admit that he didn't really understand social niceties and things of that nature. But friendship… Well, who would want to be friends with _him_? Fuuma and Kotori (as always, these days, he thinks of them with a wince) were the only ones who would talk to him six years ago, and always moving doesn't exactly teach you how to create bonds with other people.

Every day, without fail, Segawa comes and talks to him, asks him if he's okay, talks to him about school, about food, about everything and nothing. Kamui can't quite keep up, but Segawa doesn't really seem to care. He's _friendly_ and _open_ and _nice_ , and Kamui doesn't want Segawa caught up in everything that surrounds him. Segawa's been through enough, hasn't he? He doesn't need the pain of being Kamui's friend on top of that.

Kamui doesn't have a say in that, though. Segawa is determined to be his friend, no matter what. So Kamui has a new friend, and tries not to feel guilty. It's not like Segawa is replacing anyone, and it's not like Kamui's putting his new friend in danger. Segawa lives in the Clamp School dormitories, after all: that's as safe as you can be right now.

He should warn Segawa that it isn't safe to be friends with him, but he doesn't have that strength. Every person he meets, every friend he has, brings him more reason to keep going. Kamui needs that or he won't be able to continue.

So Kamui grits his teeth and doesn't warn Segawa away. He's learning to be selfish that way.


End file.
